The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a vehicle cup holder arm assembly including a multi-shot injection molding process and a cup holder assembly produced thereby.
Vehicle cup holder assemblies are popular in modern vehicle designs. Countless variations of cup holder assemblies exist, each variation having varying degrees of efficiency, practicality, manufacturability and cost.
Vehicle interior designers have continuously modified cup holder designs to improve aesthetics of the design and to improve functionality as cost constraints continue to tighten. The ideal design would be inexpensive to manufacture, simple to assemble, be aesthetically pleasing, and provide improved functionality such that it could securely hold a variety of shapes and sizes of cups.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved vehicle cup holder assembly and method of manufacturing the same which achieves these stated goals while reducing cost of manufacturing and assembly.
The present invention improves upon prior art vehicle cup holder assembly manufacturing processes by providing a multi-shot molding process for manufacturing a cup holder arm assembly. The cup holder arm assembly is adapted to snap-fit into an aperture formed in a vehicle adjacent a cup holder opening. Tile arm is pivotally adjustable with respect to the cup holder opening to position the cup holder arm against a cup to secure the cup in the opening. The arm assembly is adjustable to multiple positions and assembly is greatly simplified as a result of its use of a multi-shot injection molding process for manufacturing.
Specifically, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a vehicle cup holder arm assembly in which a first material is injection molded to form a base including an attachment feature adapted for engagement within an aperture adjacent a cup holder opening in a vehicle. With the base positioned in a mold, a second material is injection molded to form an arm cup around the base, and also forms an arm integral with the arm cup. The second material does not chemically bond to the first material so that the arm cup and arm are rotatable with respect to the base for adjustably securing a cup in the cup holder opening. A third material is injection molded onto the arm to form a soft rubber grip for engaging a cup.
In one embodiment, a plurality of rubber bumps are formed on the base prior to molding the second material. The rubber bumps are operative to provide sufficient frictional engagement with the arm cup to hold the arm in any of a variety of selected positions after the arm is adjusted to securely engage a cup. The attachment feature preferably comprises a plurality of snap tabs.
Also, the rubber bumps are preferably formed of the same material as the third material injection molded to form the rubber grip. The first material is preferably polypropylene and the second material is preferably ABS.
Another aspect of the invention provides a vehicle cup holder assembly with many of the above features, and also including a pop-up feature for vertically adjusting the position of the cup holder arm for differently-sized cups. The arm is movable between collapsed and extended positions, and pivotally adjustable in each position for securing a cup.
More specifically, the above stated aspect of the invention provides a vehicle cup holder assembly including a vehicle component, such as a console, having a cup holder opening therein and an aperture formed adjacent the cup holder opening. A base is injection molded from a first material and includes an attachment feature configured to extend into the aperture and is selectively movable between extended and collapsed positions with respect to the aperture. An arm cup is injection molded from a second material at least partially around the base and includes an arm. The second material is not chemically bonded to the first material so that the arm cup and arm are rotatable with respect to the base for adjustably securing a cup in the cup holder opening. Preferably, a friction fit is provided between the arm cup and base, such as slidably engaged teeth. A second arm is also included and non-rotatably mounted to the base. A third material may be molded onto the arm to form a rubber grip.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of manufacturing a vehicle cup holder arm assembly in which functionality of the cup holder is improved, aesthetic appearance is improved, and overall cost is maintained or reduced.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cup holder assembly including a cup engagement arm which is movable vertically and pivotally for adjustment to support differently-sized cups in a cup holder opening positioned adjacent the arm.
The above object and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.